Chapter 2 : Time Together
by AkaiPandaCookie12
Summary: Tasuki and Miaka are able to spend a little time together as Miaka is able to explain what happened between Tamahome and her. Will Tasuki ask Miaka out? Read to find Out


Chapter 2 

**Tasuki and Miaka arrived at the palace and he set her down gently and she fixed her dress. "Tasuki where's hoto. ." Miaka was suddenly interrupted by a gayish sounding man "MIAKA?" he yelled. She turned to look at the man that just yelled her name but it was too late. The man had already tackled her to the ground cuddling her. "Nuriko you're hurting me" She said with shortness of breath. He then got off of her. "Sorry! Oh welcome back tasuki." Nuriko said with a smile. "_Yea thanks for JUST now noticing me_" He said to himself. Miaka got up and glanced at Tasuki. She wanted to spend more time with him. **

**What Tasuki didn't know is that Tamahome soon left Miaka for another girl shortly after he arrived there. Miaka was devastated, after awhile she then became depressed but Yui cheered her up for awhile. One day Yui and Miaka were out shopping and they spotted Tamahome Kissing his so-called 'New' girlfriend. Miaka was shocked to see that. Tamahome didn't even see her once while she was standing and watching him. That same very night after Yui took Miaka home she wished for nothing but to See Tasuki and everyone else inside of the book. She than found herself surrounded by the red light and that's how she ended up falling on top of Tasuki.**

"**M-i-a-k-a?" Nuriko said slowly but with a little tune. He waved his hand in front of her face. "Miaka! Snap out of it, your scaring Tasuki looking at him like that!" Nuriko yelled. "What?" Miaka said with a dull tone as she shook her head. She looked up at Tasuki again. "I'm sorry I.. " She stopped and looked down. She turned around and saw Hotohori standing there looking at her. "Miaka. It is you. Welcome Back. May I ask how you and tamahome are doing?" Miaka's hand grew into a fist and she started trembling as she began to cry quietly. She ran off into her room that she always slept in before. "Was it something I said?" He asked to Nuriko. "I don't.. know your majesty." Nuriko said quietly. **

**Tasuki ran to her room to see what was wrong.**

**Tasuki entered Miaka's room quietly and when he looked on the bed he couldn't find her, instead he found her sitting in a corner crying. "Miaka are you..alright?" He asked as he slowly walked to her. She looked up at him. "Ta..tasuki" She stuttered a bit. "Yea?" He said with a weak smile. She suddenly got up and ran to him and hugged him and cried. Tasuki was taller now since it's been awhile, Miaka was alittle shorter than his shoulders. He gently hugged her hoping her crying would soften up a bit, and it did. "Miaka what happened between you and Tamahome?" He asked quietly, he got no answer. "Miaka?" He looked down at her and she was asleep. "Hmm I guess she must've fallen asleep after I hugged her." He gently picked her up and carried her to her bed. After he covered her with the blankets he sat on a wooden stool and waited for her to wake up.**

**The next morning Miaka woke up in her bed with her shoes off. She looked over in the corner and saw Tasuki. She quietly walked over to him and kissed him on the forehead hoping not to wake him but He woke up. He looked up at her. "Ya know you worried everyone yesterday." Miaka looked down. "I know I'm sorry." "Miaka..look at me what happned?" He said with a worried tone. She walked over to the bed and sat down, Tasuki got up and moved to the bed and sat beside her and held her hand. "He left me you know that. He left me for some other girl, he wasn't even here for long. You know..One day we were shopping for some clothes for him and he suddenly disappeared and after I found him I saw hime with another girl. All he said was "Sorry Miaka I don't Love You anymore" That was it and Yui's tried her best to cheer me up. I was happy for awhile again but than one day actually yesterday Yui and I went shopping and we saw him with his new girlfriend. I got devastated and after I got home all I wanted to do was see you, Especially you and the others." After she was done talking she began crying. **

**Tasuki gently placed his hand on her chin and made her look at him. He then placed a kiss on Miaka's lips, At that moment Chichiri, Nuriko and Hotohori walked in. Tasuki released the kiss and Miaka just gave him a weak smile and gave him a hug. She didn't care if the other's saw what her and Tasuki did. "Umm did you want us to come back at a better time?" Nuriko asked. "You guys I'm sorry about Yesterday. I'm sorry Hotohori." Miaka said as she released her hug from Tasuki and looked at everyone else. Chichiri had no idea what was going on because no one informed him. "It's just fine Miaka." Hotohori said with a warming smile. " Umm. Sorry to change the subject ya know, but anyone for breakfast?" Chichiri asked. Everyone laughed, miaka laughed as she wiped her tears.**

**After breakfast Hotohori apologized for his early leave but he had some errands to do. The others stayed after a bit to talk about some certain things that were bothering Miaka. "Tamahome is a JERK!" Nuriko yelled as he punch the small side table near the entrance of the dining room. "he he It's fine Nuriko I'm not really mad anymore I guess I just needed to talk..I mean with you guys and Not Yui cause Yui cares and everything but she's having little issues of her own right now." Miaka said with a nervous laugh. "Miaka do you have any idea why Tamahome did that?" Chichiri asked. "Nope." She said as she stretched a bit. She glanced at Tasuki who was gazing outside the window. Nuriko took the teacup and threw it at Tasuki causing him to almost fall off the chair. "What The Hell was that for Nuriko!" Tasuki yelled. "Hello? Earth to Tasuki Dear!" Nuriko said in response. Miaka gave out a small chuckle. They all turned and looked at Miaka, they seemed to have a worried expression on their faces.**

"**What?" Miaka asked. They all looked at their plates. "Nothing" They said in unison. After a moment of silence tasuki began to talk. "Hey Miaka. I'm gonna go to the marketplace and buy some meat buns. Would ya like to come?" He said as his blushing started to become more noticeable. Miaka blushed a bit as she began to respond. "Sure hehehe." She smiled. Tasuki smiled. "Really? You'll go with me?" Tasuki said happily.**

"**Yea!" Miaka giggled. "Alright well lets go!" tasuki grabbed Miaka's hand and they were off to the marketplace. Nuriko and Chichiri looked at each other and smiled. "Those two finally get some TIME alone" Nuriko said after a sigh of relief. "Yea I agree ya know.". Chichiri said as he got up and went to Hotohori's study to have a talk with him. Nuriko got up and went to his room to brush his hair.**


End file.
